dreams of revenge
by dark moon697
Summary: bagi sekutunya, ia menjadi kekuatan perubahan yang bertarung demi kebebasan dan keadilan. bagi musuh-musuhnya, dia menjadi ancaman demi menghancurkan para penguasa yang memperlkakukan rakyat dengan kejam sehingga ia mendapat julukan sang jubah kematian...


naruto : masashi kishimoto

highschool dxd : ichie ishibumi

WARNING : typo, ooc, amburadul, not!canon

dan semoga dapat menghibur

chapter 1

Bulan telah timbul di langit yang kini berwarna biru kelabu, merajai sejumlah besar bintang pengunjung. Cahayanya jatuh ke lapangan terbuka itu, di mana toko-tokonya yang padat dan sudah hening, bergabung tepi utara sungai itu. Cahayanya juga menemukan sebuah sosok berpakaian hitam, berdiri di atap bangunan gedung.

Itu seorang pria muda, baru tujuh belas tahun, tapi tinggi dan bangga, bersurai kuning acakan, berkulit tan, serta beriris layaknya batu saphire, dia meninjau lingkungan di bawahnya dengan tajam, lalu meletakkan sebelah tangannya dan bersiul pelan tapi menusuk.

Sebagai tanggapan siulannya ada satu, lalu tiga, lalu selusin, kemudian setidaknya dua puluh yang pemuda itu dapat hitung. Semuanya muda seperti dia sendiri, kebanyakan di antara mereka juga mengenakan pakian hitam, beberapa mengenakan merah darah atau hijau atau yukata. Semuanya membawa pedang dan belati tanto di ikat pinggang mereka.

Mereka muncul dari jalan-jalan dan gang-gang yang gelap ke lapangan. Geng pemuda yang kelihatan berbahaya ini menyebar. Ada keyakinan yang sombong dalam gerakan-gerakan mereka.

Pemuda itu menatap ke wajah-wajah yang bersemangat, pucat di bawah sinar bulan, memandanginya. Dia mengangkat kepalannya ke atas kepala dengan penyambutan yang membangkang.

"Kita bangkit bersama" dia berteriak saat mereka juga mengangkat kepalan tangan mereka, beberapa juga menarik senjata mereka dan mengayunkannya, lalu berteriak

"Bersama"

Seperti kucing, pemuda itu dengan cepat menuruni bagian depan gedung dari atap menuju tiang-tiang bangunan. Dari situ dia melompat, sehingga jubahnya melayang, lalu mendarat dengan posisi merunduk, dengan aman di tengah-tengah mereka. Mereka berkumpul bersama, dengan penuh harapan.

"Diamlah, teman-temanku!" dia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menghentikan seruan terakhir. Dia tersenyum muram. "Tahukah kalian kenapa aku memanggil kalian sebagai sekutu terdekatku, ke sini malam ini?.. Untuk meminta bantuan kalian. Sudah terlalu lama aku diam saja sementara musuh utama kita, kalian tahu siapa maksudku, phenex telah berkeliaran di kota ini sambil memfitnah keluargaku, menyeret nama kita ke dalam lumpur, dan mencoba dengan caranya yang menyedihkan untuk merendahkan kita. biasanya, aku tidak akan membungkuk kepada anjing kudisan seperti itu, tapi－"

perkataannya di sela oleh sebuah lemparan batu besar tajam dari arah jembatan, dan mendarat di kakinya.

"cukup omong kosongmu, bodoh"sebuah suara memanggil

pemuda itu berbalik bersamaan dengan kelompoknya ke arah suara itu. dia sudah mengetahui itu suara siapa. satu geng pemuda lainnya sedang mendekat, menyebrangi jembatan dari sisi selatan jembatan.

pemimpinnya berjalan dengan angkuh, berjubah merah, di tahan dengan jepitan terhubung terhubung dengan alat lumba-lumba keemasan pada latar biru, di atas setelan beludru gelapnya, tangannya berada pada ujung pedangnya. dia adalah pria tampan bersurai kuning pucat dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar kelopak matanya, penampilannya di rusak oleh mulut yang kejam dan dagu yang lemah. , tidak ada keraguan atas kekuatan di lengan dan kakinya.

"selamat malam, raiser"pemuda itu berkata dengan sama angkuhnya. "kami baru saja membicarakanmu" dia pun membungkuk dengan kesopanan yang berlebihan, sambil pura-pura terkejut "tapi kau harus memaafkan kami. kami tidak menduga kau akan datang secara pribadi. aku pikir sabaku selalu membayar orang lain untuk melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan kotor mereka"

raise mendekat, berdiri tegak saat dia dan pasukannya berhenti sejauh beberapa meter. "namikaze naruto! dasar kau anak anjing manja! memang keluargamu yang tukang corat-coret kertas dan akuntan yang selalu mengadu kepada para pengawal setiap kali ada tanda masalah sekecil apapun. pengecut" dia mencrengkam pangkal pedangnya.

"takut untuk mengatasi masalah sendiri, katamu"

"yah, aku bisa berkata apa, gara. kali terakhir aku melihatnya, saudarimu ruval-chan tampak sangat puas dengan pegangan aku" naruto menyeringai lebar kepada musuhnya, puas mendengar kawanannya terkekeh-kekeh dan bersorak di belakangnya.

tapi dia tahu dia sudah keterlaluan. wajah raiser sudah berubah ungu karena marah. "itu sudah cukup darimu, naruto, dasar 'kelamin kecil'! mari kita lihat apakah kau bisa berkelahi sehebat ocehanmu!" dia memalingkan kepalanya kepada orang-orangnya, dan mengangkat pedangnya. "bunuh para bajingan itu!" dia mengaum

langsung saja batu lain berputar-putar menembus utara, tapi kali ini tidak di lemparkan sebagai tantangan. batu ini sekilas memantul dahinya, melukai kulit dan meneteskan darah.

ketika badai batu beterbangan dari tangan para pengikut raiser, naruto tersentak sejenak. orang-orangnya sendiri hampir tidak punya waktu untuk berkumpul sebelum kelompok raiser sampai kepada mereka, bergerak cepat melintasi jembatan menghampiri naruto dan orang-orangnya.

dengan segera, pertarungan ini begitu dekat dan cepat, sehingga hampir tidak ada waktu untuk menarik pedang, bahkan belati sekali pun, sehingga kedua kelompok itu saling berhadapan dengan kepalan tinju mereka.

pertarungan itu keras dan kejam. ada tendangan dan hantaman bengis terhubung dengan suara tulang yang terkunyah memuakkan. sesaat kesannya mereka imbang. lalu naruto yang penglihatannya agak samar akibat darah dari dahinya, melihat dua dadi orang-orang tersandung dan jatuh, di injak oleh para kelompok raiser.

raiser tertawa, mendekati naruto, dan mengayunkan pedang ke kepalanya. tangannya mengenggam sebuah batu berat.

naruto berjongkok sehingga ayunan itu melebar, tapi terlalu dekat untuk di anggap aman, dan sekarang bagian namikaze sudah mencapai titik terparah.

sebelum dia bisa berdiri, naruto berhasil merenggut belatinya dan mengiris dengan liar.

ia berhasil mengenai paha raiser berada di atasnya dengan pedang dan belagi terhunus.

belati naruto merobek kain, sampai ke otot dan daging, lalu raiser mengeluarkan raungan kesakitan dan mundur. dia menjatuhkan senjatanya, dan seketika darah tersembur keluar, ia mencengkran lukaya dengan kedua tangannya.

naruto merangkak dengan susah payah untuk berdiri, lalu memandang sekelilingnya. dia dapat melihat kelompok phenex telah di kelilingi orang-orangnya, mengunci mereka ke dinding bangunan. karena merasa kekuatan telah kembali ke kakinya, naruto maju menghampiri orang-orangnya. setelah menunduk untuk mengelak dari sabetan katana seorang kaki tangan raiser, dia berhasil mendaratkan tinjutnya tepat pada rahang pri pendek itu.

naruto puas melihat gigi-gigi anak buah raiser itu rontok, dan si mantan calon penyerang itu jatuh berlutut, terkejut akibat pukulan itu. naruto berteriak kepada orang-orangnya sendiri, untuk membangkitkan semangat mereka.

sebenarnya pikiran naruto berubah untuk mundur dengan sebanyak mungkin harga diri. di dalam perkelahian itu, dia mendengar suara riang yang sangat keras dan akrab. suara itu memanggilnya dari arah belakang gerombolan kiba.

"hei, otoutou, kau ini sedang apa?"

jantung naruto berdetak lega, dan berhasil berkata dengan terengah-tengah, "hei, onii-san! sedang apa kau di sini? aku kira kau sedang berada di atap rumah seperti biasanya!"

"omong kosong! aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan aku pikir sebaiknya aku pergi melihat apakah adik kecilku akhirnya berajar cara menjaga dirinya sendiri. tapi mungkin kau butuh sedikit pelajaran"

namikaze menma, beberapa tahun lebih tua dari naruto－ adalah yang tertua dari namikaze bersaudara, ia seorang pria tinggi yang memiliki rupa seperti naruto dan hanya di bedakan warna rambut hitamnya, dengan nafsu yang juga tinggi untuk minuman, cinta, dan perkelahian.

menma menyerang dengan gencar bahkan sambil berbicara, menjatuhkan dua kepala kelompok raiser bersamaan mengangkat kakinya untuk menendang rahang kelompok raiser ketika saat melangkah menembus kerumunan untuk bersisian dengan saudaranya, tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kekerasan yang mengelilinginya. di sekitar mereka, orang-orang mereka sendiri, menjadi bersemangat dan mengandakan upaya mereka.

kelompok raiser, disisi lain, menjadi bingung. beberapa di antara tangan-tangan galangan kapal itu telah berkumpul di jarak aman untuk menonton, dan cahaya setengah-setengah itu gara salah mengira mereka sebagai bantuan untuk naruto.

itu dan raungan menma dan tinju-tinju melayang, tindakan-tindakannya segera di saingi oleh naruto, yang besar dan cepat, membuat mereka sangat panik.

suara raiser yang marah membumbung di atas kegemparan yang tidak teruraikan itu "mundur!" dia memanggil orang-orangnya. suaranya pecah akibat amarah dan suara keras. dia menatap mata naruto dan menggeramkan ancaman yang tak terdengar sebelum menghilang ke dalam kegelapan, menyebrangi jalan, di ikuti oleh orang-orangnya yang masih bisa berjalan, dan dengan sengit di kejar oleh sekutu naruto yang sekarang merasa menang.

naruto hendak mengikuti mereka, tapi tangan kakaknya yang kekar menahannya "tunggu dulu" kata menma.

"apa maksudmu? kita harus mengejar mereka!"

"kendalikan dirimu" menma mengerutkan dahinya. dengan lembut dia menyentuh luka di alis naruto. "ini cuma goresan"

"ini lebih dari itu"

kakaknya memutuskan. wajahnya serius "sebaiknya kita membawamu ke dokter"

naruto meludah "aku tidak bisa buang-buang waktu untuk berlari ke dokter. lagi pula.." dia berhenti sejenak dengan penuh sesal "aku belum punya uang"

"hah! dibuang-buang untuk perempuan dan sake, aku tebak" menma menyeringai, dan menepuk bahu adiknya dengan hangat.

"tidak dibuang-buang, kataku. lihat saja contoh yang kau berikan" naruto menyeringai, tapi lalu ragu-ragu. mendadak dia sadar bahwa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

"tetap saja tidak ada salahnya untuk di periksa. aku rasa , kau tidak bisa menjaminku untuk jamak?"

menma menepuk dompetnya. tidak ada bunyinya.

"kenyataan, uangku sendiri agak tipis sekarang" katanya.

naruto menyeringai atas kebohongan kakaknya "jadi, kau sudah membuang-buangnya untuk apa?"

menma tertawa "baikah. aku tahu maksudmu."

dia melihat sekeliling. pada akhirnya, hanya tiga atau dari empat orang yang telah terluka untuk tetap berada di situ.

mereka sedang duduk, mengerang sedikit, tapi menyeringai juga. itu memang serangan yang keras, tapi tidak ada tulangnya yang patah.

di sisi lain, setengah lusin kaki tangan raisee tak sadarkan diri, dan satu atau dua di antara mereka setidaknya berpakaian mahal.

"mari kita lihat apakah musuh-musuh kita yang sudah jatuh ini punya harta yang bisa di bagi" menma menyarankan.

"bagaimanapun juga, kita lebih butuh daripada mereka, dan aku berani bertaruh kau bisa meringankan beban mereka tanpa membangunkan mereka!"

"kita lihat saja" kata naruto, lalu melaksanakannya dengan cukup berhasil. sebelun beberapa menit berlalu, dia telah memanen beberapa cukup uang untuk mengisi kekosongan dompet-dompet mereka sendiri.

naruto menoleh kepada kakaknya dengan penuh kemenangan dan menggoyankan kekayaan barunya untuk menekankan hal itu.

"cukup" menma berteriak. "sebaiknya sisakan sedikit supaya mereka bisa pulang dengan terpincang-pincang. bagaimanapun juga, kita bukan pencuri. ini cuma rampasan perang. aku juga masih tidak suka luka itu. kita harus lebih cepat memeriksanya ke dokter"

naruto mengangguk, dan berpaling untuk meninjau lahan kemenangan namikaze untuk terakhir kalinya. dengan kehilangan kesabaran, menma meletakan sebelah tangannya di bahu adiknya. "ayo" katanya.

tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia mulai melangkah sehingga naruto yang kelelahan akibat perkelahian jadi kesulitan untuk mempertahankan jarak, meskipun ketika dia sudah tertinggal jauh, menma akan berhenti, untuk menyejajari adiknya

"maaf naruto, aku hanya ingin kita sampai ke dokter secepat mungkin"

memang tempat itu tidak terlalu jau, tapi naruto sangat kelelahan.

akhirnya mereka mencapai ruangan berbayang-bayang itu, di hiasi dengan alat-alat dan botol misterius yang terbuat dari kuningan atau kaca, berjajar di sepanjang meja.

dokter paling tidak senang di bangunkan tengah malam, tapi sikapnya berubah menjadi cemas ketika lampu menyala memperlihatkan luka naruto. "hmmm" dia berkata dengan serius

"kau sudah cukup mengacaukan dirimu kali ini, anak muda. tidak bisakah kalian memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada saling memukuli?"

"ini masalah harga diri, dokter yang baik" menma menyela

"begitu" kata dokter itu dengan tenang.

"ini luka kecil" kata naruto meskipun dia merasa lemas.

menma, seperti biasa menyembunyikan rasa cemas di balik humor, berkata "tolong tambal dia sebisa mungkin, kawan. wajah kecilnya yang tampat ini satu-satunga kekayaan yang dia punya"

"hei, bangsat!" naruto membalas teriakan

dokter itu tidak mengindahkan mereka. dia mencuci tangan, memeriksa luka itu dengan lembut, lalu menuangkan cairan jernih dari salah satu botolnya ke sehelai kain linen. dia mengoles luka itu dengan tangannya.

dan rasanya sangat menyengat sehingga naruto hampir melompat dari kursinya, wajahnya mengerut karna kesakitan. kemudian sang dokter merasa puas karena luka itu sudah bersih－mengambil sebuah jarum dan memasukan benang.

"sekarang" katanya. "ini akan benar-benar sakit sedikit"

…

begitu jahitannya sudah selesai dan lukanya di perban, sehingga naruto kelihatan seperti orang turki yang mengenakan sorban, dokter itu tersenyum untuk mendukungnya.

"harganya 300 yen, sekarang. kalian beberapa hari lagi untuk membuang jahitan itu. artinya kalian harus membayarku 300 yen lagi. kau akan merasakan sakit kepala yang parah, tapi akan berlalu. cobalah untuk beristirahat. kalau memang sudah sifatmu! jangan khawatir, luka itu kelihatan lebih parah daripada sebenarnya, dan bahkan ada bonus. bekas lukanya tidak akan besar, jadi kau tidak akan terlalu mengecewakan para gadis nanti!"

"terima kasih"kata naruto

"yah, sama-sama"

…

begitu mereka kembali, menma merangkul adiknya. dia menarik sebuah botol dan menawarkannya kepada naruto

"jangan khawatir" katanya saat memperhatikan raut muka naruto "ini sake terbaik dari tou-san kita. lebih baik daripada susu kaa-san bagi seorang pria dengan kondisi sepertimu"

mereka berduapun minum, merasakan cairan hangat yang membara itu

"malam yang nenyenangkan" kata menma

"memang aku hanya berharap semuanya sama menyenangkan dengan－" tapi naruto menyela dirinya sendiri saat dia melihat bahwa kakaknya mulai menyeringai lebar "oh, tunggu" dia memperbaiki kata-katanya sendiri sambil tertawa "memang sangat menyenangkan"

"meskipun demikian, aku rasa sedikit makan minum tidak akan buruk untuk memperbaiki dirimu sebelum kita pulang" kata menma

"ini sudah larut, aku tahu, tapi ada kedai minum di dekat sini yang buka sampai jam sarapan, dan－"

"kau ada penginapannya teman-teman dekat?"

"bagaimana kau bisa menebaknya?"

sekitar satu jam kemudian, setelah menyantap ramen dan kare, lalu di tutup dengan sebotol sake, naruto merasa tidak terluka sama sekali. dia muda dan segar, dan dia merasa energinya yang hilang telah mengalir kembali ke dalam dirinya. adrenalin kemenangan atas gerombolan raiser jelas berperan dalam kesembuhannya yang cepat ini.

"waktunya pulang, adik kecil" kata menma

"tou-san pasti bertanya kita ada mana, dan kaulah yang dia cari untuk membantunya di bank. untung bagiku, aku tidak cukup pintar untuk berhitung, aku kira ayah tidak sabar untuk menyuruhku terjun ke politik"

"tergantung caramu membawanya"

"apa bedanya?"

naruto tahu bahwa menma tidak keberatan sama sekali atas bahwa tousan mereka lebih memercayakan bisnis keluarga kepadanya daripada kakaknya. menma pasti mati bosan kalau di hadapkan pada hidup di dalam perbankan. masalahnya, naruto merasa bahwa mungkin dia akan merasa demikian juga.

tapi untuk saat ini, hari di mana dia mengenakan setelan formal, dan dia memutuskan untuk menikmati hari-harinya yang bebas dan tanpa tanggung jawab sampai puas. dia tidak menyadari seberapa singkatnya hari-hari itu.

"sebaiknya kita juga bergegas" kata menma "kalau kita ingin menghindari masalah"

"mungkin tou-san khawatir"

"tidak. tou-san tahu kita bisa menjaga diri sendiri"

menma menatap naruto dengan penuh perhitungan "tapi setidaknya kita bergerak" dia berhenti "kau tidak sedang ingin bertarung, kan? untuk balapan mungkin?"

"ke mana?"

"sebut saja" menma memandang melintasi kota yang di terangi cahaya bulan ke kuil yang tidak jauh di sana.

"atap kuil sana. tidak akan membuatmu terlalu lelah, dan tidak jauh dari rumah. tapi hanya ada satu hal lagi"

"ya?"

"kita tidak balapan di sepanjang jalanan, tapi di atas atap"

naruto menarik nafas panjang "OKE. coba saja"katanya

"baiklah, rubah kecil.. maju!"

tanpa banyak bicara lagi, menma melaju, memanjat tembok terdekat dengan semudah kadal. dia berhenti di puncak, tampak hampir menyeimbangkan diri di antara genting-genting merah, tertawa, lalu melaju lagi.

pada saat naruto telah mencapai atap, kakaknya sudah hampir 20 meter lebih jauh.

naruto melaju untuk nengejarnya, rasa sakitnya terlupakan di dalam kesenangan yang di bahan bakari adrenalin dalam pengejaran tersebut. kemudian dia melihat menma membuat lompatan besar menyebrangi jeda yang hitan pekat, lalu mendarat dengan ringan di atap datar sebuah mansion abu-abu sedikit di bawah tingkat mansion tempat asal dia melompat.

kakaknya itu berlali lebih jauh lagi, lalu menunggu.

naruto merasakan sepercik rasa takut ketika ngarai jalanan delapan tingkat dibawahnya membayang di depan matanya, tapi dia tahu bahwa lebih baik dia mati dibanding ragu-ragu di depan kakaknya. maka dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya, lalu mengambil lompatan besar dengan yakin. dia melihat aspal granit di terangi cahaya bulan jatuh tepat di bawah kakiknya, saat ia melayang menyebrang di udara.

untuk sepersekian detik dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia telah menilainya dengan cepat, saat dinding abu-abu yang keras tampak membukit di hadapannya. tapi kemudian, entah bagaimana tenggelam di bawahnya dan dia berada di atas atap baru, memang sedikit membungkuk, tapi masih berdiri, dan merasa bangga, meskipun terengah-engah.

"adik bayi masih harus belajar"kata menma. dia melaju lagi, menjadi bayangan yang melesat di antara awan-awan yang bertebaran.

naruto meleparkan dirinya ke depan hilang di tengah keliaaran momen tersebut. jurang-jurang lainnya membuka lebar di bawahnya, beberapa membatasi lorong sempit, yang lainnya jalan raya yang terbuja ke dua arah.

menma tidak tampak lagi. mendadak menara mansion menjulang di hadapannya, terbit dari sapuan merah atap kuil yang atapnya menjulang dengan lembut. tapi saat dia mendekat dia teringat bahwa kuil itu berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan, dan banyak jarak diantara atap dan gedung-gedung sekitarnya jauh lebih besar daripada yang telah dia lompati.

tapi naruto tidak berani untuk ragu-ragu atau mengurangi kecepatannya sekarang.

satu-satunya harapan adalah atap kuil itu lebih rendah daripada atap yang akan dia pakai untuk melompat.

kalau dia bisa melemparkan dirinya ke depan gaya dorong yang cukup, lalu benar-benar meluncurkan dirinya ke udara, gravitasi akan melakukan sisanya.

dalam satu atau dua detik, dia akan terbang seperti burung. dia mendorong pikiran apapun tentang akibat yang akan timbul kalau dia gagal.

pinggiran atap yang sedang dia pijaki mendekat dengan cepat, kemudian... tidak ada apa-apa. dia melompat, mendengarkan udara bersiul di telinganya, membuat air matanya menggenang. atap kuil itu tampak berjarak terhingga. dia tak akan pernah mencapainya. dia tidak akan pernah tertawa atau berkelahi atau memeluk wanita lagi. dia tidak akan bisa bernafas. dia menutup matanya, lalu...

tubuhnya membengkok jadi dua, dia menstabilkan tubuhnya dengan tangan dan kaki, tapi keduanya di topang lagi. dia telah berhasil melakukannya, hanya beberapa sentimeter dari pinggiran, tapi dia telah berhasil sampai di atap kuil!

tapi dimata menma? dia memanjat dengan susah payah ke kaki menara dan berbalik untuk melihat jalan yang telah di laluinya, tepat untuk melihat kakaknya melayang menembus udara sendiri.

menma mendarat dengan tegas, tapi berat tubuhnya mengirim satu atau dua genting yang terbuat dari tanah liat merah tergelincir dari tempatnya. dia hampir kehilangan pijakannya saat genting-genting itu meluncur dari atap dan terlepas dari pinggiran, hancur beberapa detik kemudian di kerikil yang keras jauh di bawah sana. tapi menma telah menemukan keseimbangannya lagi, lalu dia berdiri, pastinya terengah-engah, tapi dengan senyuman yang lebar dan bangga di bajahnya.

"bukan rubah kecil ya" katanya saat dia datang dan menepuk bahu naruto "kau melewatiku seperti kilat yang licin"

"aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku sudah melewatimu"kata naruto sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"yah, kau tidak akan dapat mengalahkanku sampai ke puncak kuil" jawab menma dengan pedas. dia mendorong naruto ke samping, lalu mulai memanjat menara pendek gemuk.

kali ini menma sampai duluan, dan bahkan harus mengulurkan tangannya kepada adiknya yang terluka, yang mulai merasa bahwa tempat tidur pasti terasa enak.

mereka berdua kehabisan nafas, dan berdiri sampai mengumpulkan tenaga lagi untuk melihat kota mereka, tenang dan hening di mentari fajar yang cahayanya seperti tiram.

"kita hidup enak, otoutou" kata menma dengan khidmatan yang tidak khas.

"yang terbaik" naruto setuju. "dan semoga tidak pernah berubah"

mereka berdua berhenti. tidak ada yang ingin memecah kan momen yang sempurna tersebut. tapi setelah beberapa saat menma berbicara pelan "semoga kita tidak pernah berubah juga, otoutou. ayo kita harus kembali. berdoalah pada kami-sama, semoga dia tidak terjaga sepanjang malam, atau kita benar-benar di habisi. ayo pergi"

dia ke pinggiran menara untuk memanjat turun ke atap tapi berhenti ketika melihat naruto tetap pada tempatnya.

"apa?"tanya menma

"tunggu sebentar"

"kau sedang memandangi apa?" tanya menma, bergabung dengannya. dia mengikuti pandangan naruto, lalu menyeringai. "dasar licik! kau tidak ingin turun ke sana sekarang, kan? biarkan gadis malang itu tidur!"

"tidak... aku rasa ini waktunya rias bangun"

naruto telah bertemu dengan rias sebelumnya hanya untuk waktu yang singkat, tapi mereka sudah tampak tidak terpisahkan, meskipun orangtua mereka masih mempertimbangkan bahwa mereka terlalu muda untuk membentuk ikatan serius. naruto tidak setuju, tapi rias baru tujuh belas dan orang tua gadis itu mengharapkan naruto untuk mengendalikan kebiasaan-kebiasaannya yang liar terlebih dahulu, sebelum mereka bisa mulai memandangnya dengan lebih baik. tentu saja, ini hanya membuat naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

menma dan naruto waktu itu sedang bersantai-santai di pasar setelah membeli beberapa hiasan mainan untuk adik perempuan mereka, melihat gadis-gadis cantik kota itu bersama pasangan mereka saat melintas dari kedai satu ke kedai lainnya, melihat renda di sini, pita dan gulungan sutra di sana.

tapi seorang gadis tampak mencolok dari kawan-kawannya, lebih cantik dan anggun daripada siapapun yang pernah di lihat oleh naruto sebelumnya.

naruto tidak pernah melupakan hari itu, hari di saat dia melihat gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya.

"oh" naruto ternganga di luar kemauannya "lihat! dia cantik sekali"

"yah" kata kakaknya yang selalu praktis "kenapa kau tidak menghampirinya dan menyapanya?"

"apa?" naruto terkejut "nanti setelah aku bilang halo, apa lanjutannya?"

"yah, kau bisa mencoba mengobrol dengannya. apa yang kau suka, apa yang dia suka. tidak masalah. lihat, adik kecil, kebanyakan laki-laki takut pada gadis-gadis cantik. dan siapapun yang benar-benar mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengobrol langsung mendapat posisi yang lebih menguntungkan. apa? kalau mereka tidak ingin di perhatikan, mereka tidak ingin sedikit mengobrol dengan para pria? tentu saja mereka mau! omong-omong, kau tidaklah jelek, dan kau seorang namikaze. jadi majulah. aku akan membuat teman-temannya sibuk. dan kalau di pikir-pikir, gadis itu juga tidak jelek"

naruto teringat bagaimana ia di tinggalkan sendirian bersama rias, dia terpaku ke tanah, kehilangan kata-kata, menenggak kecantikan lewat mata gadis itu yang gelap, rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna merah, hidung yang mencuat.

gadis itu memandangi naruto "ada apa?" ia bertanya

"apa maksudmu?" naruto menyemburkan kata-katanya

"kenapa cuma berdiri di situ?"

"oh.. ano.. ehm... karena aku ingin menanyaimu sesuatu"

"mau tanya apa?"

"siapa namamu?"

gadis itu pun memutar bola matanya.

'sial', pikir naruto

gadis itu sudah mendengarnya "tidak ada gunanya" kata gadis itu. ia pun berlalu.

naruto memandanginya beberapa saat lalu menyusulnya. "tunggu!" kata naruto sambil mengejar rias, ia lebih merasa lebih kehabisan nafas daripada kalau dia berlari satu mil. "tadi aku tidak siap. aku tidak berencana untuk sok ganteng. dan sopan! dan cerdas! tidak maukah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua?"

gadis itu menoleh kepada naruto tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, tapi ia memberi pemuda itu senyuman yang paling tipis.

naruto sudah putus asa, tapi menma memperhatikannya dari tadi dan memanggilnya dengan pelan

"jangan menyerah sekarang! aku lihat ia tersenyum kepadamu! ia akan mengingatmu"

dengan mengumpulkan perasaan, naruto mengikutinya. dengan hati-hati, naruto berusaha supaya gadis itu tidak menyadarinya. tiga atau empat kali naruto harus bergerak cepat ke belakang kedai pasar, atau setelah ia meninggalkan lapangan, menunduk masuk ke ambang pintu, tapi dia berhasil mengikutinya dengan sukses sampai ke depan pintu rumah mansion keluarganya, di mana seorang pria yang dia kenal telah menghalangi jalan gadis itu. naruto mundur.

rias memandangi pria itu dengan marah "aku sudah memberi tahumu sebelumnya, raisee. aku tidak tertarik kepadamu. sekarang biarlah aku lewat"

naruto yang sedang bersembunyi, menarik nafas. "raiser phenex! tentu saja"

"tapi nona, aku tertarik. sangat tertarik, sesungguhnya"kata raiser

"kalau begitu kau mengantri saja"

rias berusaha melewatinya, tapi raisee bergerak ke depan gadis itu.

"aku rasa tidak begitu, sayangku. aku telah memutuskan bahwa aku telah menunggumu untuk membuka kakimu atas kehendak sendiri"

maka raisee menangkap lengan gadis itu dengan kasar menariknya mendekat, lalu memeluknya saat rias berjuang untuk melepaskan diri.

"aku tidak yakin kau memahami maksudnya" kata naruto tiba-tiba. dia melangkah maju menatap raiser lekat-lekat.

"ah, si anak anjing kecilnya namikaze. anjing kudisan! apa urusanmu?"

"dan selamat pagi untuk mu juga, raisee. aku minta maaf karna mengganggu, tapi aku punya kesan tertentu, kalau kau sedang merusak hari gadis muda ini"

"oh begitu, benarkah? permisi, sayangku, aku mau menendang orang kaya baru ini"

dengan itu raiser mendorong raiser ke samping, lalu menghampiri naruto dengan tinju kanannya.

naruto menghindar dengan mudah dan bergerak ke samping, manyandung kaki raiser ketika momentum serangan pemuda itu membawanya ke depan, terjerembap di atas debu.

"sudah cukup, kawan?"kata naruto mengejek.

tapi raiser sudah berdiri, lalu menghampirinya dengan amarah, tinju-tinju di pukulkan. sekali dia berhasil memukul rahang naruto dengan keras, tapi naruto menangkis sebuah ayunan dan memasukan pukulannya sendiri, satu ke perut, dan ketika raisee membungkuk kesakitan, satu lagi kerahangnya.

naruto berbalik apakah rias baik-baik saja.

terengah-engah raiser mundur, tapi tangannya terbang ke tanto belatinya. rias melihat gerakan itu, lalu menjerit sebagai peringatan saat raised menusuknya ke arah punggung naruto.

tapi karena sudah mendapat peringatan, naruto berbalik dalam waktu singkat dan menangkap pergelangan tangan raiser dengan kuat, lalu merenggut tanto belati itu darinya.

benda itu jatuh ke tanah. kedua pria itu berdiri berhadapan, bernafas berat.

"itu saja yang kau bisa?" kata naruto sambil menggertakan gigi.

"tutup mulutmu, atau aku akan membunuhmu!"kata raiser geram

naruto tertawa "aku rasa seharusnya aku tidak terlalu terkejut melihatmu memaksakan diri kepada gadis cantik yang jelas-jelas berpikir kau itu benar-benar menjijikan kalau menginginkan cara ayahmu memaksakan kepentingan perusahaannya kepada bawahannya"

"dasar bodoh! ayahmulah yang perlu diberi pelajaran tentang kerendahan hati

"sudah waktunya phenex berhenti memfitnah kami. tapi ternyata kau cuma panda ompong"

bibir raiser mengeluarkan banyak darah. dia menyekanya dengan kain lengan bajunya

"kau akan membayar semua ini. kau dan seluruh keluargamu. aku tidak akan melupakannya, namikaze!" dia meludah ke kaki naruto, membungkuk untuk mengambil belatinya, lalu berbalik, dan berlari. naruto melihatnya pergi.

…

naruto mengingat semua itu, sambil berdiri di atas menara dan melihat ke rumah raisee. dia ingat kebanggaan yang dia rasakan saat berbalik kepada rias, dan melihat mata gadis itu menyimpan kehangatan baru saat berterima kasih kepada pemuda itu.

"kau baik-baik saja, nona?"tanya naruto.

"aku baik-baik saja sekarang. berkat kau. terima kasih"gadis itu ragu-ragu, suaranya masih gemetar karena takut. "tadi kau menanyakan namaku. yah namaku rias gremory"

naruto membungkuk "aku merasa terhormat bisa bertemu denganmu, nona rias gremory. namaku namikaze naruto"

"kau kenal pria tadi?"tanya rias

"raiser? jalan kami kadang-kadang bersimpangan. tapi keluarga kami tidak punya alasan untuk saling menyukai"jelas naruto

"aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi"

"kalau aku bisa membantu, kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi"

rias tersenyum malu-malu disertai rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi mulusnya, lalu berkata "n-naruto-kun, aku berterima kasih kepadamu dan karena itu, aku siap memberimu kesempatan kedua, setelah awal yang buruk tadi!" ia tertawa lembut dengan pipi merona. lalu mencium pipi naruto sebelum menghilang ke dalam mansionnya meninggalkan naruto yang terpaku dengan pipi merona samar.

kerumunan kecil yang telah berkumpul untuk melihat perkelahian tadi, kini memberikan tepuk tangan dari segala arah. naruto membungkuk 90° sambil tersenyum tipis di akibatkan kejadian barusan, tapi saat berdiri tegak kembali, dia tahu bahwa mungkin dia telah mendapatkan seorang teman baru, tapi juga musuh bebuyutan.

"biarkan sara tidur" kata menma yang tiba-tiba muncul, menarik naruto kembali dari fantasinya.

"sudah cukup" kata naruto "nanti aku harus bertemu dengannya"

"baiklah, kalau kau memang harus begitu. aku akan berusaha melindungimu dari tou-san. tapi jaga dirimu baik-baik. orang-orang raiser mungkin masih ada di sekitar sini"

dengan berkata begitu, menma memanjat turun dari menara ke atap, lalu melambung ke dalam sebuah gerobak berisi jerami di jalanan yang ke arah rumah.

naruto memperhatikannya, lalu memutuskan untuk meniru kakaknya. tumpukan jerami itu tampak sangat jauh di bawahnya, tapi dia ingat apa yang di ajarkan kepadanya, kendalikan napasnya, tenangkan diri, lalu berkonsentrasi.

lalu dia melompat ke udara, mengambil lompatan terhebat dalam hidupnya sejauh ini. sesaat dia berpikir mungkin dia salah menilai sasarannya, tapi dia menenangkan kepanikan singkatnya sendiri dan mendarat dengan aman di dalam jerami.

lompatan keyakinan sejati! dengan sedikit kehabisan nafas tapi terhibur atas keberhasilannya, naruto melenggang ke jalanan.

…

matahari baru muncul di atas perbukitan timur tapi masih sedikit orang yang sudah beredar di sekitar situ. naruto baru saja hendak meninggalkan mansion sara, ketika mendengar langkah kaki berggema dan naruto berusaha menyembunyikan diri, dia mundur di telan bayangan serambi menara dan menahan nafasnya.

itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah raiser dan dua pengawalnya yang berkumpul di pojokan.

"sebaiknya kita menyerah, ketua" kata pengawal yang lebih senior "mereka pasti sudah lama pergi"

"aku tahu mereka ada di sekitar sini" raiser membentak "aku hampir bisa mencium bau mereka"

dia dan orang-orangnya berkeliling lapangan, tapi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk pergi. sinar mentari membuat bayangan menyusut, dan naruto dengan hati-hati bergerak pelan ke dalam naungan jerami lagi, lalu berbaring di sana rasanya seperti setahun lamanya, tidak sabar untuk bisa pergi.

sekali raiser lewat begitu dekat sehingga naruto hampir bisa mencium baunya, tapi akhirnya raiser memberi tanda dengan gerakan tangan yang marah untuk bergerak lagi.

naruto berbaring kaku untuk waktu yang cukup lama, lalu memanjat turun dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. dia menepuk-nepuk debu di bajunya, lalu segera menempuh jarak singkat yang memisahkannya dari sara, berdoa supaya tidak seorang pun di dalam rumahnya akan gempar.

to back continue..


End file.
